Harry potter y el lado temido de voldemort
by Sk8er-girl90
Summary: regreso de Voldemort y ataca londres


Esta es la continuación de mi primer capítulo que en resumen hablan acerca de Hermione Harry va a la madriguera, Fred y George son mortífagos y que ocurrió una catástrofe en el centro de Londres; esto es el resumen ahí le vas el capítulo dos. Gracias por los reviews!!!!!  
  
Capítulo 2:Una Sorpresa inesperada y un gran secreto.  
  
La mamá de Ron salió aterrorizada de la cocina al escuchar el gran estruendo, Ginny bajo con Percy 2 segundos después de que su mamá llegue. Ron y Harry empezaron a contar lo que vieron. Mamá; vimos tres luces encima del lugar y de ahí desapareciendo como si estuvieran en escobas o algo así – dijo Ron tratando de insinuar que era Fred y George y Voldemort. En ese instante se escucho la voz de Dumblendore atrás de ellos. Todos voltearon y a cabeza de Dumblendore estaba en la chimenea. Molly, no dejes a tus hijos salir de aquí esta bien, Lord Voldemort hizo estos ataques junto con..... (Dumblendore hizo una pausa, no sabía como decírselo) junto con... Fred y George.- Dijo Dumblendore despacio. No puede ser, tengo que ir para ya, Arthur esta en el centro de la ciudad en el ministerio de Magia- Dijo Molly asustada. Al parecer hubieron muchos muertos muggles, pero no creo que el ministerio de magia haiga salido afectado. Dijo Dumblendore calmada mente. En ese lapso de tiempo una lechuza llegó era una del hospital San Mungo para enfermedades y lesiones mágicas. Molly la cogió y la leyó:  
  
Nos es grato saludarlos y anunciarles que el señor Arthur Weasley ha sido trasladado ha nuestro hospital, ya que debido a los ataques ocurridos hoy a las 17 horas 32 minutos y 43 segundos. Su querido pariente, primo, esposo, hermano, sobrino, tío, abuelo, lo que sea, Se encuentra en la habitación 48 ubicado en el cuarto piso en la sección DAÑOS POR ENCANTAMIENTOS. Esperamos que usted se acerque lo mas rápido posible para poder atenderlo ya que necesitamos algún pariente para que lo ayude y lo reconozca. Gracias por su atención y esperamos verlo muy pronto aquí en San Mungo.  
  
Cuando Molly terminó de leer la carta todo el mundo se esperaba lo peor. Molly tienes que ir a San Mungo de inmediato- aviso Dumblendore que todavía estaba en la chimenea- Yo me retiro, ah y Harry no vayas con Molly quédate aquí recuerda que Hermione debe estar llegando pronto- dijo Dumblendore y tan pronto como dijo esto se desvaneció.  
  
Hijos, voy a ir a San Mungo no quiero que nadie salga de aquí- Dijo Molly- Percy se quedara cuidándolos yo les enviare una lechuza apenas sepa algo de tu padre de acuerdo? Bueno me voy- Cogió su chaqueta y se fue.  
  
Ron le hizo una seña a Harry para que se vayan a su cuarto. Harry lo siguió. Ya en el cuarto empezaron a hablar. No creo que Voldemort le haiga echo algo a mi papá tu crees? No lo sé Ron- Respondió Harry un poco molesto al sentirse inútil de no hacer nada. Pasa algo Harry? SI, SABES LO QUE PASA QUE HERMIONE ESTA VINIENDO AHORA, SIN SEGURIDAD SIN NADA, SIN PODER HACER MAGIA PARA SALVARSE, SABE DIOS QUE LE ESTARA PASANDO, QUIEN SABE COMO LLEGUE A LA CASA Y ESE, MALDITO KRUM NO VA VENIR DESDE DRUMSTANG HASTA AQUÍ PARA DEJARLA, ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ESTA SOLA EN CUALQUIER PARTE DEL MUNDO, SIN PODER DEFENDERSE Y NOSOTROS EN LA CASA BIEN PROTEGIDOS SIN PODER HACER NADAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Dijo Harry gritando y desaogandose lo mas que podía. Pero que te pasa Harry estoy seguro que hermione esta bien, no te preocupes! Dijo Ron tratando de clamar a su amigo. Pero ella ya debería estar aquí son las 6:00 p.m. y ella no viene- dijo Harry mas nervioso. Esperémosla Ok? Pregunto Ron. De acuerdo- Dijo Harry.  
  
ROOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN, HHAAAAAAAAAAAAARRYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!BAJENNNNNNN!!!!! Era Percy quien llamaba al parecer era algo muy importante.  
  
Es una lechuza de mamá- Anunció Percy. La abrió y la leyó en voz alta.  
  
Queridos: Su padre esta bien solo que hasta ahora no recobra la conciencia ya que le pusieron un encantamiento para que no sienta dolor cuando le saquen los vidrios que se le incrustaron en el cuerpo. Apenas recobre la memoria vamos a la casa no se preocupen esta bien. Hasta mas tarde.  
  
Bueno ya sabemos que papá esta bien- Dijo Ginny y se retiro a su cuarto. Bueno Harry y Yo vamos a esperar a Hermione- Anunció Ron. Dejando a Percy en la sala.  
  
Cuando Harry y Ron Llegaron se llevaron la sorpresa más grande de sus vidas. Hermione estaba ahí pero eso no era todo sino que esta no era la misma Hermione de los años anteriores era una Hermione diferente, el peinado, el maquillaje, la ropa, todo había cambiado en ella y la hacia ver mas bonita aún.  
  
Her... er...miooneeeeee???????? Preguntó Ron con la boca abierta. Si soy yo! – dijo Hermione muy contenta de que haigan notado el cambio en su apariencia. Hermione que te hiciste y a que se debe ese cambio???? Preguntó Harry Se los cuento luego chicos, voy a saludar a Ginny! Dijo Hermione y salió de la habitación.  
  
Harry y Ron estaban tan sorprendidos que no sabían que hacer. Pero Ron estaba aún más sorprendido ya que no sabía si le gustaba más la Hermione de antes o la de ahora.  
  
Hermione entró al cuarto de Ginny pero no se llevó una grata bienvenida sino mas bien encontró a Ginny llorando en su habitación, ella se acercó y le preguntó: Que pasa Ginny- Que tienes? Preguntó hermione al ver a su amiga llorando. Hermione- digo Ginny al verla- que tal como estas?- pregunto Ginny secándose las lagrimas. Bien pero tu como estas? Preguntó hermione. Mal, George y Fred se unieron a el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Causaron la catástrofe que hubo hoy en el centro de Londres, papá esta herido esta en San Mungo pero no es de gravedad, que murió mucha gente. Hermione se quedo mirando a ginny, pero ella sabia que eso no era lo que le pasaba, Hermione estaba segura de que Ginny tenia otro problema. No, eso no es lo que te tiene triste estoy segura que es otra cosa. Ginny no sabia si contarle o no pero ya bo tenia opción era muy trágico para ella contarselo a Hermione pero tenia que hacerlo. Lo que pasa es que estoy..... embarazada.- dijo Ginny casi llorando QUÉEEEEEEEEE? DIJO Hermione asustada.  
  
Bueno hasta aquí queda mi segundo capitulo muy emocionante eh? Y el proximo esta mejor ENVIEN COMENTARIOS PLEASE. Nos vemos Chau 


End file.
